Love Story Thinking About You
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Siwon yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kesempurnaannya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang namja yang baru dilihatnya dan akan menjadi rekan belajarnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa ada makhluk yang seindah dan sesempurna ini? Begitu mempesona dan cantik./Bad Sumarry/BOYSLOVE/WONKYU dan Another pair/DLDR/NOBASH/RnR Please/Chapter 2 Update.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Thinking About You)

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya, **DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMBASHING PAIRINGNYA**. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

WONKYU

and Other (Akan muncul di Chapter depan)

.

.

.

* * *

LOVE STORY - Thinking About You © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tak mengenal seorang Choi Siwon. Seorang Namja yang sangat populer di Sekolah menengah atas di Seoul—SM HIGH SCHOOL—. Namja dengan wajah yang sangat tampan, senyum yang dapat melelehkan setiap Yeoja ataupun Namja yang berstatus Uke, Namja yang mempunyai tubuh atletis yang terbentuk sempurna pada setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Namja yang selalu ramah dan tidak sombong kepada orang lain walaupun ia terkenal sangat kaya—Ayahnya pemilik Hyunda Corp—.

Disekolah Siwon mempunyai banyak sekali jabatan, mulai dari ketua Osis, ketua Clup Basket, ketua Clup Dance dan sampai jabatan ketua kelaspun ia pegang.

Semua orang di SM High School sangat membanggakannya. Para guru tak henti – hentinya memuji Siwon karena prestasinya yang sangat menonjol pada bidang olah raga, selain ia bisa bermain basket hingga menjabat menjadi ketuanya, Siwon juga sangat pandai bermain bola, voli dan berenang.

Serta puluhan penggemarnya yang setia menyatakan cinta setiap hari pada Siwon, walau pada akhirnya mereka ditolak dengan halus oleh Namja berlesung pipi itu. Dan sampai sekarang seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya hingga dunia akhirat(?) sama sekali belum mempunyai seorang kekasih. Bisa bayangkan apa reaksi para penggemarnya? Ya, mereka selalu berebut perhatian dari Namja berkulit tan itu.

Hari – hari menjelang ujian hampir tiba. Segala kesibukan kegiatan olah raga maupun esktra kulikuler dihentikan secara total—berlaku hanya untuk kelas tiga—. Dan digantikan dengan kegiatan belajar – mengajar yang semakin padat karena penambahan jam pelajaran dan materi belajar.

Sore hari seusai pulang sekolah, siswa kelas tiga masih harus tinggal untuk mendapatkan bimbingan tambahan dari para Seongsaengnim (Guru). Dan membuat Siwon menjadi sedikit kesusahan. Mungkin Siwon sangat sempurna dilapangan, namun tidak untuk dikelas dan berhubungan dengan rumus – rumus yang dapat melilitkan otak. Siwon sedikit lemah pada objek mata pelajaran seperti Fisika dan teman – temannya.

"Siwon–ssi, saya sama sekali tak memungkiri kenyataan bahwa anda sangat hebat dilapangan, namun kau juga harus tau jika kelulusan ini bukan ditentukan dari prestasimu dilapangan, namun dalam bidang akademik. Dan saya harap kau mau belajar lebih keras dan sedikit melupakan kegiatanmu pada bidang olahraga..." Kata Lee Seongsaengnim, guru Fisika di SM high School, diruang guru seusai bimbingan belajar.

"Saya perhatikan dalam beberapa hari ini kemampuanmu tehadap mata pelajaran Fisika jauh dari rata – rata, saya sedikit khawatir kau tidak akan lulus pada objek ini..." lanjut Lee Seongsaengnim sambil mengamati kertas yang berada ditangannya.

"Saya sudah mencoba yang terbaik Seongsaengnim, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil..." ucap Siwon sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Mohon bimbing saya lebih giat Seongsaengnim..." Lanjut Siwon.

Lee Seongsaengnim mendongak, "Ne, Saya sudah menemukan satu solusi yang saya kira akan cukup membantumu dalam mempelajari pelajaran Fisika. Kau harus belajar bersama dengan temanmu yang cukup menguasai pelajaran itu, karena belajar bersama lebih efektif dari pada sendiri, kan? Dan saya rasa telah menemukan orang yang cocok..." kata Lee Seongsaengnim panjang lebar lagi.

Siwon hanya mengangguk setuju. "Sebentar lagi Namja yang akan menjadi patner belajarmu akan segera sampai..."

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruangan itu diketuk oleh seseorang dan masuklah sesosok Namja yang sangat menggoda iman seorang Choi Siwon yang -ehem- kepervertannya memang tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Hey jangan salah sangka dulu, bukannya menjadi err mesum bukanlah kelasahan? Itu normal bukan untuk Namja yang sudah dewasa.

"Kemarilah Nak..." kata Lee seongsaengnim pada Namja yang baru saja mengetuk pintu itu. Lalu Namja itu mengikuti perintah Lee Seongsaengnim dan duduk dibangku sebelah Siwon.

"Perkenalkan Siwon–ssi, ini Choi Kyuhyun, Namja yang akan menjadi pembimbingmu..." Lee seongsaengnim memperkenalkan Namja itu kepada Siwon.

Siwon kini dengan jelas dapat melihat betapa sempurnanya Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun mempunyai kulit putih pucat yang tanpa noda sedikitpun, rambutnya sekelam malam, sangat hitam, matanya berwarna coklat dan dibilang sangat indah, bibirnya semerah delima dan itu belum termasuk hidungnya yang mancung, serta bulu matanya yang lentik. Satu kata yang yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan Kyuhyun. Cantik.

Padahal ia Namja bukan? Tapi kenapa ia bisa sesempurna dan secantik itu? Bahkan melebihi kecantikan Yeoja pada umumnya sekaligus...

Siwon sungguh terpesona denga pemandangan indah didepannya, hingga tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat tampan dan dapat melelehkan semua orang bahkan gunung es pun dapat meleleh. "Salam Kenal, namaku Choi Siwon..." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Kyuhyun. Sambil merutuki hari – harinya, kenapa selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Namja secantik ini disekolahnya? Apa Kyuhyun murid baru? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat Ujian tinggak menghitung waktu saja.

Mungkinkah Siwon jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama eoh?

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat objek yang menurutnya juga sangat sempurna itu, benar – benar Namja yang sempurna, seperti yang ia duga selama ini. Ya, pemikiran kalian benar, selama ini mungkin Siwon sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun, namun itu tak berlalu kepada Kyuhyun, Namja bermata kecoklatan ini sudah sejak lama mengagumi sosok Siwon yang terlihat sangat sempurna dimatanya. Sejak ia pindah kesekolah ini setahun yang lalu. Dan hal yang membuatnya genbira yaitu saat Lee Seongsaengnim menawari dirinya untuk menjadi pembimbing dari Choi Siwon dan dengan senang hati ia menerima permintaan itu.

"Semoga kalina dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dan Siwon akan memahami mengenai materi Fisika dengan Cepat... Dan silahkan atur waktu kalian bersama untuk belajar" kata Lee Seongsaengnim yang membuyarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari dunianya yang melayang – layang.

Pembicaraan Usai. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang guru. Terdiam, sedikit kaku karena masih belum saling mengenal lebih jauh. Sesekali Siwon menoleh untuk melihat wajah manis Kyuhyun, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**#SIWON ROOM**

Malan harinya Siwon sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Ia masih memikirkan Namja yang baru saja mencuri hatinya pada pandangan pertama itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi ia terus membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis dan begitu indah untuk dikagumi. Senyum simpul namun tulus terukir diwajah tampannya saat memikirkan Kyuhyun. Hatinya juga terasa sangat hangat saat memikirkan Namja berambut ikal kecokalatan itu. Benar – benar perasaan yang sangat membuatnya nyaman sekaligus berdebar.

.

.

.

**#KYUHYUN ROOM**

Kyuhyun juga belum memejamkan matanya, ia sejak tadi tersenyum dengan sangat manis mengingat mulai besok dan kedepannya ia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua, hanya dengan Swon, lelaki yang diam – diam ia cintai.

Ya, semoga ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk hubungan percintaan mereka, setidaknya itu yang diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

**.**

.

TBC—

End or tbc? Terserah readers

(^.^)/ Min to Review?

Hallo Hallo jumpa lagi dengan saya XD

Saya kembali dengan Fic WONKYU dam beberapa Pair lain...

Kalau Responnya bagus dari reader bakaln saya buat Next Chapternya, tapi jika tidak yah, terpaksa saya anggurkan XDXD

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. GA SUKA SAMA COUPLE GA USAH BACA OKE ^^

SAYA GA MENERIMA BASHING COUPLE. INGAT ITU ^^

So Mind to Review?

Follow me on Twitter :

**arriedonghae**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Thinking About You)

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya, **DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMBASHING PAIRINGNYA**. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

WONKYU

HaeHyuk

Zhoury

.

.

.

* * *

LOVE STORY - Thinking About You © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

#PAGI HARINYA

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Didalam mobil itu tengah duduk dua anak manusia yang bisa dibilang sangat sempurna. Satunya terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyuman kecil yang sejak tadi tak terhapus dari wajahnya yang berkulit tan. Ditambah lesung pipi yang terlihat, menambah kesan tampan dari Namja bernama Choi Siwon itu.

Satu lagi, _Namja_ yang duduk disebelah Choi Siwon, _Namja_ yang juga tersenyum dengan manis dibibirnya walaupun dengan malu – malu dan sekuat tenaga menahan rona merah yang terlihat sangat jelas mewarnai wajah berkulit putih pucatnya. Matanya yang basar dan berwarna hitam pekat terus memancarkan cahayanya, menambah kesan manis pada Namja berpipi sedikit Chubby itu. Nama _Namja_ itu Cho Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun mendapat kejutan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. _Namja_ yang diam – diam ia cintai menjemputnya dan menawarinya tumpangan sampai sekolah. Walaupun Kyuhyun tahu mungkin saja Siwon tak mempunyai perasaan apa – apa kepadanya, dan Siwon hanya menganggapnya rekan belajar, namun itu cukup membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang maniak dengan Game itu merasa sangat bahagia, cukup berada disamping _Namja_ tampan ini, dan mengaguminya secara diam – diam, itu sudah cuckup membuatnya bahagia, walaupun didalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia menginginkan hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau rekan belajar dengan _Namja_ bermarga Choi itu.

Kyuhyun beranggapan, mungkin saja ini awal yang baik untuk keduanya, dimulai dari rekan belajar lalu menjadi teman atau sahabat dan selanjutanya ia akan menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Blusshhh...

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna saat ia membayangkan akan menjadi kekasih dari _Namja_ yang sangat sempurna seperti Choi Siwon. Mungkin saja keinginannya ini merupakan hal yang mustahil atau suatu saat nanti akan terjadi, namun berharap sedikit tidak apa, kan?

Sesekali Kyuhyun mencuri pandang kearah Siwon yang masih kelihatan sangat berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan, namun Kyuhyun dengan jelas dapat melihat senyum yang terukir dengan indahnya pada bibir tipis Namja disebelahnya itu. Senyum yang selama ini belum pernah dilihatnya selama ia menjadi pengagum rahasia _Namja_ di sebelahnya itu.

Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Siwon yang menurutnya memang sangat sempurna. Dengan susah payah pula Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat seakan jantung itu bisa meledak kapanpun dan dimana saja.

Demin Tuhan, hanya dengan berada disebelah Siwon dan melihat senyum tulus dari bibirnya dan sama sekali tak ada pembicaraan sejak tadi karena memang tak ada yang perlu dibicaraan atau mereka masih saling canggung saja dapat membuat jantung Kyuhyun bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya, apa lagi jika mereka menjalin hubungan lebih. Bisa – bisa...

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah lagi.

'Huh, cukup Cho Kyuhyun, rileks, tenangkan dirimu, semua akan baik – baik saja'

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah sampai disekolah. Setelah mereka berdua menemukan tempat parkir untuk mobil mewah siwon, parkiran paling pojok. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan bersama tanpa percakapan lagi, hanya saling diam dan sesekali mereka tersenyum kecil namun tulus.

Sesampainya dikelas Kyuhyun, Siwon akhirnya membuka suara, "Errr Kyuhyun–ahh, tak keberatankah kau menungguku saat pulang sekolah nanti, mari kita pulang bersama, a–aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang..." ucap Siwon sedikit terbata – bata. Sedikit gugup rupanya.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak sempurna, dengan detak jantung yang tak menentu ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab ajakan Siwon, "N–ne Siwon–ssi... Aku akan menunggumu..." jawan Kyuhyun dengan muka yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa saat pulang sekolah..." Jawab Siwon senang. Kemudian tanpa diduga Siwon mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun dan berlali meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

'Apakah tadi Choi Siwon mencium pipiku? Benarkah? Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Aku sudah bangun, kan?' batin Kyuhyun masih terdiam dengan hal yang terjadi dengannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Yo Kyuhyun–ahh..." panggil seseorang kepada Kyuhyun, namun sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Namja pecinta Game itu. Merasa diacuhkan _Namja_ yang memanggilnya tadi menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras, dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan dan kembali pada dunianya.

"_Appo_.." rancau Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi tempat pukulan 'cinta' dari _Namja_ manis disebelahnya. "YA LEE HYUKJAE, KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU EOH?" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima setelah ia melihat siapa Namja yang baru saja memukulnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, aku tadi memanggilmu dan kau sama sekali tak menanggapi kehadiranku... Aigoo, kenapa kau pagi – pagi melamun eoh. Makanya aku memukulmu supaya kau bangun dari dunia lamunanmu, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku.." jawan Lee Hyukkie, N_amja_ yang tak kalah manisnya dengan Kyuhyun, namja yang sering di panggil Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie oleh sahabat – sahabatnya.

"Hehehhe" Respon Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "_Mianhae Hyukkie Chagi_..." lanjutnya kemudian Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi Eunhyuk yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat Eunhyuk mengkerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hentikan Cho Kyuhyun, jangan mencubiti pipi My Hyukkie, my beautiful monkey..." kata seseorang yang mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. _Namja_ itu bernama Lee Donghae, _Namjachingu_ dari Lee Hyukjae.

"Aigo Chagiya, bocah evil ini tak berbuat jail kepadamu, kan? Namja evil ini tak berbuat macam – macam padamu, kan? Ayo katakan mana yang sakit? Bagian mana yang dijahili oleh _Namja_ Evil ini eoh?" kata Lee Kyuhyun secara berlebihan, membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sweatdroop melihatnya.

"YA! Dasar ikan, jangan berlebihan seperti itu, mana mungkin aku berbuat jahil kepada sahabatku sendiri, akukan _Namja_ tampan yang baik hati dan apa itu sebutan evil, sama sekali bukan aku..." protes Kyuhyun panjang lebar dan mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari pasangan Hot sepanjang masa, HaeHyuk. Mana bisa mereka percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Walapun Kyuhyun terkenal dengan kepintarannya namun jika ia sudah bosan, namja yang menganggap PSP sebagai kekasihnya itu akan menunjukkan sisi keEvilannya kepada semua orang dan tak memandang siapa orang yang dikerjainya itu.

"Ya ya, terserah kau sajalah, lebih baik kita bertiga segera masuk, karena sebentar lagi kelas akan segera dimulai..." kata Eunhyuk yang masih dipeluk erat oleh Donghae, _Namjachingu_nya.

"_Ne_..." respon mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan duduk dibangku agak belakang. Kyuhyun duduk bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk bersama dengan _Namja_ yang terlihat sedang berkutat dengan bukunya yang tebal.

Kalian tau saiapa _Namja_ manis yang kelihatan sibuk dengan bukunya yang tebal serta kacamata yang bertengger diantara kedua mantanya itu?

"Yo, Mochi–ah..." sapa Donghae kepada teman sebelahnya. _Namja_ yang di pangiil Mochi itu haanya melihat Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku tebalnya lagi dan tak menanggapi sapaan dari sahabarnya itu.

Kyuhyun, Enhyuk dan Donghae memandang aneh kepada _Namja_ yang bernama asli Henry Law itu. _Namja_ keturunan cina yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan, _Namja_ dengan pipi yang chubby seperti kue Mochi, oleh karena itu sahabat – sahabatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mochi.

Kembali ketiga _Namja_ yang memandang Henry dengan tatapan yang aneh, tak biasanya sahabatnya itu bersikap seperti itu saat disapa. Biasanya Henry dengan senang hati akan menjawab sapaan dari sahabatnya.

Mungkinkah _Namja_ satu ini sedang mempunyai masalah? Batin mereka bertiga.

"Henry–ahh, kau kenapa? Sedang ada masalah eoh? Kalau iya, kau bisa menceritakannya kepada kami, kami akan membantumu mengatasi masalahmu itu..." kata Eunhyuk memecahkan suasana hening diantara mereka berempat.

"Ani, aku baik – baik saja" jawab Henry dengan dingin. Mereka memutar otaknya, jika Henry yang terkenal baik hati ini dapat bersikan dingin, maka hanya ada satu jawaban, ya pasti Henry sedang ada masalah atau marah dengan _Namjachingu_nya itu.

"Kau sedang marah dengan Zhoumi gege Eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun hati – hati kepada Henry. Henry kemudian memandang tajam kearah Kyuhyun. "Jangan menyebut nama _Namja_ menyebalkan itu, aku dan dia sudah tak ada hubungan apa – apa... Kami sudah putus" jawab Henry dengan nada dingin lagi. Namun mereka bertiga tau jika nada dingin itu adalah nada luka, bukan nada dingin sepeti biasanya.

"Wae Henry–ah? Kenapa kalian bisa putus eoh?" Henry menghadap ke sumber suara, Eunhyuk. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku akan menceritakannya kepada kalian..." katanya pasrah.

Kemudian Henry menceritakan semuanya. Bermula saat ia berniat membeli kue kesukaannya di toko kue langganannya. Ia juga berniat membelikan kue itu kepada _Namjachigu_nya, karena Zhoumi —kekasihnya— itu sedang belajar dirumah katanya.

Sesampainya di toko, Henry hendak melangkahkan kakai kedalam toko, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Zhoumi kekasihnya sedang berpelukan dengan seorang _Yeoja_ yang ia ketahui bernama Vicktoria didalam toko itu. Mereka berpelukan dengan erat, dan yang tambah membuatnya berbelalak kaget yaitu saat Zhoumi mencium kening Victoria dan disusul dengan ciuman bibir yang diberikan oleh Vicktoria, setidaknya itu yang dilihat oleh Henry.

Henry yang melihat itu hanya bisa mematung dengan hati yang terasa sangat sakit dan hancur berkeping – keping. Kemudian ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan pulang kerumahnya.

"Jadi begitu, aku melihat mereka berdua. Zhoumi–ge dan Vicktorisa _Noona_." Kata Henry dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Kyuhyun yang tak tega melihat Henry langsung menuju bangku Henry dan memeluknya dengan erat. Donghae dan Enhyuk juga menenangkan Henry dengan mengelus rambut Henry yang halus.

Mereka sama sekali tak menduga apa yang dilakukan oleh Zhoumi kepada sahabatnya itu. Yang mereka tau Zhoumi dan Victoira adalah teman sekelas dan kebetulan mereka berdua adalah teman dari kecil. Sebelumnya mereka juga menduga bahwa Victoria mencintai Zhoumi, tetapi Zhoumi sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

'Dasar N_amja_ koala... Beraninya ia menyakiti Henry, awas saja kalau bertemu dengannya' batin mereka beriga secara kompak dan mengerluarkan aura yang sangat mengerikan, membuat beberapa orang dikelas itu bergidik ngeri secara mendadak.

.

.

.

#dikelas Siwon

Siwon baru saja mendudukkan dirinya disebelah _Namja_ yang sedang berkutat sibuk dengan Handphone touchscreen berwarna putih itu. Siwon mengerutkan alis saat melihat sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat murung dan sedikit berantakan, tak seperi biasanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon langsung. _Namja_ itu bernama Zhoumi. Ia hanya menoleh sebentar kearah Siwon, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan Handphone digenggamannya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Ia tau bahwa _Namja_ keturunan china itu sedang mempunyai masalah. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu sahabatnya itu, akan tetapi Zhoumi adalah orang yang tak suka jika orang lain ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Oleh karena itu, Siwon memilih diam dan kembali pada urusannya sendiri.

Yaitu memikirkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja ia beri ciuman dipipi. Siwon sama sekali tak menyangka akan melakukan hal senekat itu dilingkungan sekolah pula, untung saja tadi tak ada yang melihat adegan itu. Jika ada yang melihat, entah apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Dikerubungi Fansnya dan ditanyai yang tidak – tidak eoh? Atau fansnya akan mencampuri urusan pribadinya? Tidak terima kasih, Siwon sama sekali tak ingin urusan percintaannya dicampuri oleh orang lain. Cukup dia dan orang yang dicintainya.

.

Dari sudut ruangan seorang _Yeoja_ melihat bangku Zhoumi dan Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan serta seringaian yang cukup menakutkan. Seringaian yang menandakan ada hal yang akan ia lakukan, entah itu baik atau buruk, tidak ada yang tau.

'Kena kau...' batin _Yeoja_ itu.

.

.

.

#SKIP TIME

TETTTT TETTTT

Bel berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahan untuk siwa di SM High School.

"Nah anak – anak, pelajaran cukup sampai disini, selamat siang..." kata Han _Seongsaengnim_. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, disusul beberpa siswa yang ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka.

Begitu pula empat sahabat yang terkenal akan keakrabannya itu. Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae dan Henry Law. Mereka melangkahkan kali menuju kantin yang cukup jauh dari kelas mereka untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar dan haus yang telah menyerang mereka sejak tadi.

Sesampainya dikantin, lantas Kyuhyun dan Henry mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berempat, sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk memesankan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka berempat pula.

Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae dan Eunhyuk telah sampai di tempat yang dipilih oleh Kyuhyun dan Henry sambil membawa nampan yang berisi aneka makanan dan minuman, yang tentunya makanan kesuakaan mereka berempat.

"Henry–ah, kau harus makan, nanti kau bisa sakit jika tak menyentuh makananmu itu..." kata Eunhyuk saat mereka berempat mulai menikmati makanan mereka, namun tidak dengan Henry, ia hanya memainkan makannya dengan sendok dan sama sekali tak memasukan kedalam mulut untuk dimakan.

"Aku tak lapar Ge..." respon Henry. Ketiga _Namja_ yang lain menghela nafas. Satu lagi kebiasaan buruk Henry saat sedang marah, ia sama sekali tak akan makan atapun minum sampai namja china itu tak marah.

"Pokoknya kau harus makan..." kata Kyuhyun dengan aura yang mengerikan. Kemudian memandangi Henry dengan tatapan yang membuat orang yang melihat tatapan itu bergidik ngeri.

"Ta–tapi Kyu..." ucap Henry sedikit terbata. Ia tau jika Kyuhyun juga punya sisi yang mengerikan dan ia dengan senang hati tak ingin berurusan dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Makan atau kau akan..." ucap Kyuhyun ambigu kemudian Kyuhyun membengkokan sendok yang sejak tadi ia pegang hingga menjadi bengkok. Padahal cendok itu cukup kuat, tapi Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam mode 'lain' dapat membengkokannya.

"N—ne, aku makan" kata Henry pasrah, kemduian ia memakan makanannya yang sejak tadi hanya dimainkannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sedangkan orang – orang disekitarnya hanya menelan ludah karena melihat sisi lain Kyuhyun.

Acara makan mereka berempat berlangsung dengan damai dan tenang, sesekali ada candaan dan tawa dari mereka, namun itu hanya berlangusng selama beberapa saat saja, setelah seorang Namja yang tingginya luar biasa menghampiri meja mereka.

Bisa tebak siapa _Namja_ itu? Ya, Namja itu Zhoumi. Mantan _Namjachingu_ Henry Law.

"Henry, kita perlu bicara berdua..." kata Zhoumi mengganggu acara makan mereka.

"Aku sudah tak ada urusan denganmu Zhoumi–ssi... Jangan ganggu aku lagi..." kata Henry dingin. Membuat Zhoumi terbelalak kaget, ia tahu betul sifat kekasihnya itu —setidaknya ia masih menganggap Henry kekasihnya karena tak ingin berpisah dengan _Namja_ Mochi itu—. Ia kan bersikap dingin seperti itu jika ia sedang marah kepadanya.

"Baiklah kita bicara disini. Aku mau tanya, kenapa kau memutuskanku kemarin? Apa aku punya salah dengamu eoh? Kau juga tak membalas pesanku atapun mengangkat teleponku. Jangan bersikap kekanak – kanakan, semua bisa dibicarakan dengan baik dengan kepala dingin... Dan jawabanku? Aku tak ingin putus denganmu." Kata Zhoumi panjang lebar, mengungkapakan segala pertanyaannya sejak kemarin. Ya, kemarin tiba – tiba saja ia mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya dan pesan itu berbunyi bahwa Henry ingin putus dengannya.

"Terserah kau.. Aku tetap ingin putus denganmu. Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi..." kata Henry dingin tapi matanya memancarkan kesedihan disana.

"Henry dengarkan aku..." Zhoumi menarik tangan Henry dengan kasar, membuat sang empunya berdiri berhadapan dengan Zhoumi.

"Hei lepaskan Henry berengsek..." ucap Donghae tak terima saat melihat sahabatnya itu ditarik oleh Zhoumi. Henry memberontak dan akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari tangan besar Zhoumi. Donghae lalu mendorong tubuh Zhoumi hingga _Namja_ china hampir terpental kebelakang. Kalau saja seseorang dibelakangnya tak menangkapnya. Kemudian ia membantu Zhoumi berdiri dan menatap tajam Donghae.

"Hei jangan mendorong sahabatku, Ikan..." ucap _Namja_ yang menolong Zhoumi tadi. Choi Siwon. Kemudian ia maju untuk mendorong balik Donghae, namun gagal karena Eunhyuk telah lebih dahulu berdiri didepan Donghae dan mengeluarkan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Kau jangan ikut campur Kuda..." kata Eunhyuk dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Siwon menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan marah, kemudian ia hendak melayangkan pukulan kepada Eunhyuk, namun gagal karana baru saja ia mendengar suara benda yang patah yang berhasil mengangetkannya dan seluruh orang yang berada di kantin.

Semua orang mengalihkan matanya kearah sumber suara itu. Sebuah meja terlihat dalam keadaan yang dangat jauh dari kata utuh, meja itu hampir terbelah menjadi dua dan barang – barang yang ada diatasnya merosot ke bagian tengah.

"Kalian hentikan..." kata Orang yang hampir menghancurkan Meja berukuran sedang itu. Orang itu Cho Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat sangat dingin dan marah. Aura dingin dan gelap keluar dari tubihnya, membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri saat melihatnya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Zhoumi terbelalak kaget melihat aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Henry, Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menelan ludah melihat sisi iblis Kyuhyun keluar dan semua orang disana menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Beberapa yang sudah mengenal Kyuhyun bahkan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat, sebelum mereka merima akibatnya.

"Kau _Namja_ tiang listrik..." Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Zhoumi. "Jauhi sahabatku, Koala..." lanjutnya dengan nada yang sangat menusuk dan dingin. Matanya menatap dingin Zhoumi, membuat Zhoumi sedikit kaget, namun hanya beberapa saat saja.

"Untuk apa aku harus menjauhi Henry, dia kekasihku..." Jawab Zhoumi tak kalah dingin. Kyunhyun menyeringai tajam, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Kau masih tanya kenapa? Tak malukah kau? Henry sudah minta putus darimu asal kau tau..." kata Kyuhyun masih dengan seringaiannya. Zhoumi menelah ludah, tiba – tiba saja tenggorokannya mendadak kering.

"Aku tak mau, lagi pula aku sama sekali tak mempunyai salah dengannya... Kemarin kami masih baik – baik saja..." kata Zhoumi lagi.

"Kau tak tau apa kesalahanmu eoh? Kau tak tau dirimu itu telah menyakiti hati Henry yang masoh polos eoh?" kata Kyuhyun tak terima dengan ucapan Zhoumi yang seolah – olah tak salah sama sekali. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ingin rasanya ia menghajar _Namja_ yang satu ini, namun tak jadi karena ada yang memengai tangannya yang terkepal.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun–ahh, lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini, dari pada masalah semakin menjadi rumit..." kata Donghae sambil menenangkan Kyuhyun. Siwon yang melihat tangan Kyuhyun digenggam oleh Donghae menjadi sangat marah. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar Namja ikan itu.

"Donghae Ge benar, Kyu, lebih baik kita pergi sebelum para guru datang..." kata Henry. "Dan untukmu, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi benar, lebih baik kau menjauhi aku _Namja_ Koala..." katanya kepada Zhoumi. Kemudian ia menyeret Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkan Kantin, sedangkan Donghae masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat mengepal.

Mereka berempat pergi dan meninggalkan Zhoumi yang dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya. Sedangkan Siwon masih memandang tajam kearah Donghae, cemburu.

.

.

.

**#PULANG SEKOLAH**

Kyuhyun, Henry dan pasangan Haehyuk terlihat sedang berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka saling mengobrol dan membicarakan sesuayu yang sepertinya cukup meyenangkan dan lucu, membuat mereka berempat tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Kyu, bisa bicara sebentar..." kata seorang _Namja_ dari arah belakang. Menghentikan langkah mereka berempat. Kyuhyun menoleh dan dilihatnya Siwon sedang menatapnya.

"Mau apa kau Kuda" kata HaeHyuk tak suka. Siwon mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Aniyo, aku ada urusan dengan Kyuhyun..." jawan Siwon santai. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, jelas ia punya urusan dengan Siwon, ia berjanji akan pulang bersama dengan Siwon dan ia melupakan janji itu karena emosinya tadi.

"Siwon–ssi benar, ada ada urusan dengannya, kalian bisa pulang duluan..." kata Kyuhyun sambil meyakinkan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kau yakin Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu. "Ne, kalian bisa pulang duluan dan tolong jaga Henry dari koala merah itu..." kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ne. Annyeong.." kata mereka beriga, kemudian meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdua. Mereka saling diam selama beberpa menit hingga Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Siwon–ssi, maaf aku tadi lupa dengan janji kita" kata Kyuhyun meyesal karena telah melupakan janjinya.

"Ah gwencana Kyu, dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel – embel – 'Ssi', kau bisa memanggilku Hyung, lagi pula kau lebih tua darimu, kan?" jawab Siwon dengan senyum yang begitu menawan.

"Ne Siwon Hyung..." jawab Kyuhyun malu – malu. "Kajja kita pulang..." ajak Siwon kemudian ia menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Dan membuat Kyuhyun membeku seketika.

"Kajja Hyung..." kata Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan bersama dengan Siwon dengan saling begandeng tangan. Awalnya hanya siwon yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat sedangkan Kyu hanya pasrah, namun lama kelamaan Kyuhyun juga membalas menautkan tangannya dengan erat ditangan Siwon hingga parkiran.

.

"Maaf untuk kejadian tadi di kantin, Hyung..." kata Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang dalam perjalan menuju rumahnya.

Siwon menengok kearah Kyuhyun, kemudian ia berkata, "Itu bukan salahmu Kyu, wajar jika kau membela sahabat – sahabatmu..." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Walaupun aku tak tau apa alasan hingga Henry memutuskan Zhoumi tapi aku yakin kalian cukup punya alasan kenapa hingga memperlakukan Zhoumi seperti itu". Siwon kembali memandang lurus kedepan.

"Ne..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Bagaimana jika kita mampir kekedai Es Krim sebentar, Kyu. Kau mau?" tawar Siwon saat mereka melihat kedai Es krim.

"Ne Hyung, aku mau..." jawab Kyuhyun. Dengan gesit Siwon segera memarkirkan mobilnya dikedai es krim itu. Setelah terparkir dengan sempurna, Siwon keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Sungguh sangat perhatian, Membuat Kyuhyun merona sekaligus senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon padanya, walapun ia sedikit tak suka karena itu biasa dilakukan terhadap sorang Yeoja, namun jika itu Siwon, ia suka - suka saja.

"Gomawo _Hyung_" kata Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kajja kita masuk" aja Siwon kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat. Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian ia berjalan bersama Siwon menuju kedalam kedai es krim itu.

"Kau mau pesan es krim rasa apa Kyu?" tanya Siwon saat mereka telah menyamankan diri duduk di kursi didekat jendela.

"Ah, aku ingin Vanila saja _Hyung_" jawan Kyuhyun sambil melihat daftar rasa yang ada dibuku menu.

"Baiklah, kebetulan _Hyung_ juga suka rasa itu. Tunggu sebentar ne, _Hyung_ akan memesankannya untuk kita" kata Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian Siwon telah kembali duduk di Kursi yang ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun tadi dengan membawa dua gelas Es krim porsi sedang rasa vanila. "Silahkan dinikmati, Kyu.." kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan alah satu gelas es krim itu.

"Gomawo _Hyung_" Jawab Kyuhyun senang. Kemudian tanpa basa - basi lagi ia segera melahap es krip itu. Membuat Siwon tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Makannya pelan - pelan saja Kyu..." kata Siwon sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Habis ini sangat enak _Hyung_..." jawab Kyuhyun. 'Apa lagi menikmati berdua dengan Hyung, begitu sangat menyenangkan' lanjutnya dalam batin sambil merona.

"Kau mau coba punya Hyung?" tawa Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan satu cendok penuh dengan es Krim dari gelasnya.

"Ehhh..." Respon Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kajja Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk malu - malu dan kemudian menerima suapan dari Siwon untuk dirinya. 'Kau tau Kyu, dengan begini kita pernah berciuman, dari bibir ke bibir, walapu secara tiadak langusung' batin Siwon dalam hati. Serta tetap memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang bak malaikat. Sungguh sempurna.

Siwon tersenyeum saat melihat ada sisa es krim dibibi Kyuhyun. Lalu ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya menuju mulut Kyuhyun. Dengan perlan ia bersihkan sisa es krim itu dari mulut Kyuhyuh dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan tiba - tiba seperti itu hanya bisa merona berat dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lipat.

"Ada sisa es krim di bibirmu..." kata Siwon sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kajja sebaiknya kita pulang..." kata Siwon saat mereka telah menghabiskan es krim mereka. Walau sebenarnya Siwon hanya memakannya sedikit karena ia terus menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan es krim miliknya berkali - kali.

"Ne Hyung."

Segera mereka meninggalkan Kedai itu. Jangan lupa dengan gandengan tangan mereka yang membuat orang - orang yang melihatnya terjagum - kagum dengan pasangan itu. Satunya dengan wajah tampan dan yang lain dengan wajah manis. Sungguh pasangan yang sangat serasi.

.

.

.

#RUMAH KYUHYUN

"Gomawo Hyung sudah mengantarkanku pulang dan mentraktirku makan es krim..." kata Kyuhyun malu – malu. Siwon tersenyum kemudian ia mencium tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun memerah seketika.

"Cheonma... Aku pulang dulu ne, Annyeong..." kata Siwon kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam tak percaya, karena ia baru saja mencuri ciuman dipipi Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun menatap mobil Siwon yang semakin menjauh.

Mungkinkah Siwon juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya?

.

.

.

* * *

—**TBC—**

* * *

**Hahahah apa ini? Aneh ya? Lama pula Updatenya X))  
**

**sebagai permintaan maaf, Chapter ini sudah sangat panjang (menurut saya)  
**

**Buat Kyuhyun mian kemanisanmu ane hilangkan sedikit XD *lirik Bagian dikantin  
**

**Suka aja lihat Kyu yang jadi Uke siwon n Kyu itu ga lemah XD cuma jadi lemah didepan siwon (baca : malu tapi mau) *plak  
**

**Special thanks buat :  
**

Lee Shurri | ratna cho| miszshanty05| Guest(1)| Song Hyi Bin|

Starcraft ZaeKyu| siwonganteng| Irma203407| UkekyuShipper| BabyWonKyu|

Blackyuline| Kyuki Yanagishita | GAEM407| honey| anin wonkyushipp|

Cho Kyuna| 1013| Muzdalifa| memeywonkyu| WonKyuBi|

Choi See Woon| aiiukiu| jung hana cassie| Sytadict| baby quila|

Guest(2)| MISS| KyuLuphChangHanWonMi| min neul rin| rikha-chan|

Everlasting Fujoshi| lee minji elf| cho devi| jung young rae| Kyuya13|

**EDITED SECUILLL!  
**

**Nah buat temen" makasih banyak udah mau baca n review fic abal ini  
**

**Buat Siders juga :D  
**

**Buat typo mohon dimaafkan. entah kenapa saya selalu tak bisa luput dari typo -_-  
*bow**

**Chapter depan sepertinya berisi tentang WonKyu moment doang ._.v dan mereka bakal jadian *buset cepet bener jadiannya  
**

**Buat masalah" Coule lain bakal menyusul XD *plak  
**

**Tapi masih mungkin lhohhhhhh XD *digeplak**

**So Wanna Gimme Review again? Buat penyemangat Ane ngetik X)))  
**

Follow My twitter**  
**

**arriedonghae  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Thinking About You)

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya, **DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMBASHING PAIRINGNYA**. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

WONKYU

ZHOURY

HAEHYUK

YUNJAE

.

.

.

LOVE STORY - Thinking About You © arriedonghae

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu ini hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Mereka sekarang tak hanya menjadi patner dalam belajar saja, namun lebih, lebih tepatnya Choi Siwon sudah mulai melakukan pendekatan terhadap Kyuhyun untuk medapatkan Cinta namja bersurai madu itu —bahasa anak mudanya PDKT—.

Setiap pagi pula, Siwon sudah siap menunggu Kyuhyun untuk berangkat sekolah bersama dan pada saat pulang ia akan mengajak Kyuhyun pulang bersama dengannya, namun sebelum mengantar Kyuhyun kerumahnya, Siwon rutin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk sekedar jalan – jalan ditaman atau menikmati indahnya sore hari.

"Kau Sudah datang Siwon Hyung..." kata Kyuhyun saat membukakan pintu rumahnya, disabtu pagi yang cerah.

Siwon tersenyum, menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya yang begitu manis. "Ne, seperti biasa, aku datang lebih pagi, Kyuhyun–ah"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon dari perkataan Siwon barusan. Walau sebenarnya ia menahan wajahnya yang sepertinya akan berubah menjadi merah total.

"Kajja Hyung kita berangkat sekarang. Aku juga ingin sarapan dikantin, karena Jae Hyung tak membuat sarapan pagi ini"

"Ne Kajja..." jawab Siwon sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tak lupa tangannya mengandeng erat tangan Kyuhyun.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah yang memang masih sepi —mereka berangkat lebih pagi—, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kantin. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat mereka berdua mendengar keributan didekat kamar mandi.

"Lepaskan aku Zhoumi–ge, kita sudah tak ada hubungan apapun lagi..." Namja yang berteriak itu adalah Henry. Tangan mungilnya digenggam dengan erat Namja yang lebih besar dan tinggi, Zhoumi.

"Dengarkan aku Henry–ah... Kenapa kau memutuskan aku begitu saja? Sejak seminggu yang lalu kau sama sekali tak memberikan penjelasan kepadaku. Lalu, dari mana aku tau salahku jika kau tak mau memberitahukannya? Karena aku tak merasa berbuat salah padamu..." kata Zhoumi panjang lebar dan maasih dengan opininya.

"Kau sungguh hebat Zhoumi–ge. Kau bahkan tak tau apa yang membuatku berbuat seperti ini kepadamu?" suara Henry mulai melirih, tanda ia akan segera mengeluarkan air matanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan Henry sebenarnya sangat ingin membantu sahabatnya itu. Tapi Siwon melarangnya karena ia ingin mereka berdua segera menyelesaikan masalah mereka yang sudah seminggu tak juga selesai – selesai. Semakin cepat mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya semakin semua akan kembali seperti semula. Tak perlu lagi ada perdebatan ataupun kesalah pahaman.

"Kumohon Henry, jelaskan apa salahku, sehingga aku bisa memperbaiki diri. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon..." Zhoumi memelas. Membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun terbelalak, karena Zhoumi yang ia kenal tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu kepada orang lain sekalipun Zhoumi punya salah. Sepertinya Namja itu memang benar – benar tulus mencintai Henry, karena Zhoumi hanya merendahkan dirinya dihadapan Henry seorang.

Henry menghela nafas panjang. Satu lagi kelemahannya saat berhadapan dengan Namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai mantan Namjachingunya itu, saat Zhoumi sudah memelas, maka ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Hah, sudahlah Zhoumi–ge, jangan memasang muka memelas seperti itu. Lebih baik kau lupakan aku dan berbahagialah dengan Yeojachingum itu. Aku pergi." Kata Henry akhirnya setelah menguatkan hatinya, walapun sebenarnya ia merasakan sakit yang amat dalam.

"Henry–ah, apa maksudmu dengan Yeojachingu? Aku sama sekali tak mempunyai Yeojachingu, hanya kau yang aku cintai. Hanya kau Henry–ah..." kata Zhoumi, namun sama sekali tak dianggapi Henry. Namja manis itu terus berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk, bahkan ia tak sadar telah melewati pasangan WonKyu yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton setia.

"Lebih baik kau temani Henry, Kyu. Biar aku yang menenangkan Zhoumi..." kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian ia pergi menuju tempat Henry tadi berjalan, arah taman belakang.

.

.

"Henry–ahh, gweancana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Henry.

Hanry tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. Memberitahukan bahwa ia baik – baik saja, walapun sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit. Tapi biarlah, karena ia tak ingin sahabatnya mengkhawatirkannya. Lebih baik ia merasa sakit sendiri dari pada harus membuat sahabatnya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Kyuhyun tau betul bahwa Henry tak sedang baik – baik saja. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Henry yang mulai bergetar. Memberikan dukungan kepada Namja itu. Sahabatnya akan selalu mendukung Henry bagaimanapun juga.

.

.

Disisi Lain

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan ini Zhoumi. Tapi melihat kau benar – benar tak tau apa masalahnya lebih baik aku memberitahukannya kepadamu. Walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya."

Zhoumi memandang Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau tau kenapa Henry memutuskanku?" tanya Zhoumi.

Siwon mengangguk. "Ne, Kyuhyun memberitahukan alasannya kepadaku beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Lalu apa yang membuat Henry melakukan semua itu terhadapku?"

"Kyuhyun Bilang. Henry melihatmu memeluk dan mencium Viktoria di toko kue langganannya." Jelas Siwon santai kepada Zhoumi. Zhoumi terbelalak kaget. Matanya melotot dan mulurnya sedikit terbuka.

"MWO?".

.

#PULANG SEKOLAH

"Henry –ah, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Apa yang kau lihat waktu itu bukan seperti yang kau kira. Percalah padaku... Kami sama sekali tak mempunyai hubungan apa – apa"

"Sudahlah Zhoumi–ge, aku sudah belajar melepaskanmu sedikit demi sedikit... Oleh karena itu jangan ganggu aku lagi... Aku mohon. Semakin kau menggangguku akan semakin sulit untuk melupakanmu..."

"Kau tak boleh melupakanku Henry–ah. Kau tak boleh melepaskanku dari hatiku. Dihatimu hanya boleh ada diriku. Aku sangat mencintaimu... Sungguh" Zhoumi mulai memelas lagi. Hatinya sangat kacau saat ini karena orang yang sangat ia cintai menconba untuk melupakannya.

Henry terpaku mendengar teriakan Zhoumi. Hatinya menjadi bimbang lagi, setelah beberapa hari ini ia mencoba melupakan Zhoumi secara perlahan, namun sepertinya semua itu sia – sia karena Zhoumi baru saja menghancurkan pertahanannya. Sejelek – jeleknya sikap Zhoumi, sejujurnya Henry masih sangat mencintai Namja berambut merah itu.

"Bolehkah aku mempercayaimu lagi Mimi–ge? Bolehkah aku menyerahkan lagi hati ini untuku? Tapi aku takut ge, aku takut akan kehilangan separuh hidupku jika aku kembali padamu dan kau kembali menyakitiku" lirih Henry dengan air mata yang tak dapat dibendungnya lagi.

Zhoumi yang melihat Henry yang kelihatan begitu rapuh mendekat. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Henry yang kecil dengan erat. Menyalurkan kasih sayang yang tulus yang ia rasakan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Percaya padaku Henry–ah, aku mencintaimu. Selamanya... Aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Aku akan ada untuk selalu menjagamu dan aku akan selalu ada untuk mencintaimu..."

Dari kejauhan ada empat mata yang menyaksikan pemandangnan tersebut dengan bahagia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka juka ikut bahagia masalah Zhoumi dan Henry telah selesai.

.

.

.

#HARI BERIKUTNYA

.

.

.

Matahari menyeruak melalui celah – celah sempit di korden jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Angin pagi yang sejuk berhembus dengan behana dan membuat korden jendela itu semakin terbuka. Membuat cahaya sanga mentari tak segan – segan memasuki ruangan yang bercorak kebiruan itu. Menyinari setiap centi dari ruangan itu yang dapat dijangkaunya. Sinar itu terus bersinar seakan berjalan dan mecari sesuatu yang berada di dalam kamar itu.

Seorang Namja terlihat masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Memeluk boneka beruang berukuran besar berwarna coklat tua dengan sangat erat. Selimut berwarna merah menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana pendek berwarna putih, memperlihatkan paha jenjanganya yang mulus serta terbalut kulit berwarna. Andai saja boneka beruang itu dapat berpikir, pasti bokena itu setuju dengan peimikiran author, bahwa Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sangat seksi saat tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN BANGUN..." suara lengkingan seseorang dari luar kamar menggema diseluruh ruangan, namun rupanya suara itu tidak cukup keras untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dan berlayar di alam mimpinya.

"Aigoo, kenapa anak itu belum bangun juga eoh..." suara Namja itu semakin mendekat. Kemudian namja itu membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dari arah luar. Saat telah terbuka, pintu menampakkan Namja yang begitu cantik. Lihat saja kulit putih pucat mulusnya yang sedikit merona jika tertimpa sinar matahari, bibir merah cherry—nya yang sangat menggoda dan membuat Namja maupun Yeoja yang berada didekatnya menahan diri untuk 'memakan' bibir seksi itu. Lalu mata besar hitam yang seakan tidak pernah kehilangan sinarnya. Suaranya pun sangat merdu dan dapat membuat orang disekelilingnya 'meleleh' jika mendengarkannya.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN, CEPAT BANGUN..." suara Namja cantik bernama lengkap Cho(?) Jaejoong itu kembali memenuhi kamar adiknya. Namun sama seperti yang tadi, adik kandung dari Jaejoong itu sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda – tanda bahwa ia mendengar suara lengkingan kakaknya.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN!" Jaejoong benar – benar frustasi jika disuruh membangunkan adik tercintanya. Kalau saja namja imut itu bukan adiknya dengan senang hati ia akan membangunkan Namja itu dengan keras(?) dan tentunya akan sulit dilupakan. Namun ia urungkan niatnya itu sebab ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

Dengan sabar Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju tenpat tidur adiknya. Kemudian ia mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum Jaejoong menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh adiknya.

"Kyunnie Chagiya, ayo bangun, diluar ada yang mencarimu... Kau pasti senang jika tau siapa yang mencarimu" kata Jaejoong sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh kurus adiknya. "Kyunnie..." kata Jaejoong diujung kesabaran. " N..."

"Biar aku yang membangunkan Kyuhyun, Jaejoong Hyung..." kata seseorang menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong terhadap Kyuhyun. Untung saja ada yang datang, kalau tidak mungkin saya tubuh tubuh Kyuhyun penuh dengan tanda merah, akibat cubitan dari Hyungnya tersayang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hyung serahkan kepadamu, Siwon–ah" kata Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya berdua dikamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekakati Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengam mimpinya. Dari sudut mata Siwon, Kyuhyun kelihatan sangat damai dan mengagumkan. Tidur dengan memeluk boneka beruang yang sangat besar, terlihat sangat imut dan manis. Tidur dengan selimut yang tak bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan Siwon membelalak kaget saat melihat paha jenjang Kyuhyun yang begitu mulus dan putih bersih. Ia menelah Ludahnya sendiri, mencoba menghapus pikiran kotor yang sempat melintas dikepalanya. Kalian pasti tau apa pikiran itu kan?

Lalu tanpa sadar Siwon mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Siwon dapat mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, membuat siwon tersenyum. Wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat manis, membuatnya terpana dan memandang Kyuhyun penuh tatapan sayang. Sepertinya akan ada yang jadian sebentar lagi eoh?

"Kyuhyun baby~~~" Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nada yang pelan namun tapat didaun telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, sebelum ia memutar posisinya, membelakangi Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun, lalu ia mencoba membangunkannya lagi.

"Kyuhyun bangun... Ini aku Siwonnie..." kata Siwon masih berbisik dan menambahkan embel – embel 'Nie'(?).

Kyuhyun mulai bereaksi. Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. "Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Siwon Hyung? Tapi mana mungkin Siwon Hyung ada dikamarku? Apa kau Cuma mimpi ya? Tapi sepertinya suara indah Siwon Hyung terdengar sangat nyata..." kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar, membuat Siwon tersenyum senang mendengar rancauan Kyuhyun, dan jelas Kyuhyun belum menyadari bahwa orang yang dimaksud tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Morning Kyunnie..." kata Siwon akhirnya sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Reflek Kyuhyun menoleh kesumber suara dan mata indahnya mendapati Siwon yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memamerka senyumnya yang begitu mempesona untuk Kyuhyun.

"Si–Siwon Hyung?" kata Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kemudian ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya, memastikan bahwa orang yang baru ia lihat nyata atau hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Ne Kyu, ini aku..." jawab Siwon sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun, agar Kyuhyun berhenti mengucek kedua matanya.

"Ibi bukan mimpi?" tanyanya memastikan sekali lagi dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi inconnect.

"Tentu saja bukan, ini aku Choi Siwon dan aku nyata..." jawan Siwon dengan Yakin.

"Akhhh..." respon Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Kemudian ia menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. "Lalu untuk apa Hyung datang kemari? Bukankah kita tak ada jadwal belajar bersama? Inikan juga hari libur..." tanya Kyuhyun salah tingkah sambil memandang Siwon yang terus tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Karena hari ini hari libur, oleh karena itu Hyung ingin mengajak Kyu jalan – jalan. Kyu mau?" kata Swion kemudian menawari Kyuhyun untuk jalan – jalan bersamanya.

"Hyung mengajakku kencan?" respon Kyuhyun polos. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah buat tomat saat sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya baru saja.

Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Ne, kau maukan pergi kencan dengan Hyung?" Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan lembuat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian ia lari kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Siwon hanya menggeleng – geleng, kemudian ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Lebih baik menunggu disana dari pada ia akan mendapatkan godaan yang lebih banyak.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap Kyunnie?" kata Jaejoong saat melihat adik manisnya menuruni tangga menuju arahnya dan Siwon.

Siwon mennolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun, kemudia ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan terkagum – kagum. Kyuhyun terlihat manis dan mempesona dengan pakaian yang dikenakannyua sekarang. Kaos polos v–neck berwarna biru muda, seperti warna langit yang sedang cerah, dbalut dengan cardigan berwarna hitam. Celana jens berwarna biru tua serta sepatu berwarna yang sama.

"Ne Hyung..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum malu – malu.

"Kalo begitu kalian segeralah pergi, kasian Siwon yang sedah sejak tadi menunggumu Baby Kyu..." kata Jaejoong sambil menggoda Kyuhyun yang kelihatan jelas sedang malu – malu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Hyung..." kata Siwon. "Kajja Kyu..." ajak Siwon kepada Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan malu – malau dari Namaja berpipi chubby itu.

"Ne hati – hati dijalan, selamat bersenang – senang..." ujar Jaejoong saat pasangan WonKyu sudah sampai dipintu.

.

.

.

"Ne Siwon Hyung, kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka menyamankan diri di mobil milik Siwon. Siwon melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian ia tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Hanya jalan – jalana disekitar sini, dan tentunya akan sangat menyenangkan, karena hanya kita berdua saja..." jawab Siwon, kemudian ia menyalakan mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang sudah direncanakannya.

Jawaban Siwon tadi sontak membuat wajah Kyuhyun dipenuhi rona memah yang sangat ketara. Seperti kepiting rebus yang siap disaji. Siwon hanya terkekeh gemas saat melihat wajah calon kekasihnya itu, Ya, semoga rencana hari ini berjalan dengan lancar sehingga besok mereka berdua akan menjalin hubungan yang lebih jauh.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka telah sampai dipusat perbelanjaan yang cukup di besar disalah satu Mall Kota, di Seoul. Siwon dengan gesit segera memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya itu. Kemudian ia turun untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih uluran tangan itu, walaupun sedikit malu – malu. Senang karena diperlakukan secara istimewa dan lembut seperti ini tetapai juga sangat sedikit kesal karena ia menganggap perlakuan Siwon kepadanya seperti perlakuan Namja kepada seorang Yeoja.

Setelah Siwon memastikan mengunci mobilnya dengan baik, segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketempat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri menunggunya. Kemudian ia segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan.

Lautan manusia memenuhi tempat perbelanjaan itu, puluhan pasang mata tak henti – hentinya memandang kanan dan kiri mereka untuk sekedar melihat barang apa saja yang disuguhkan dari tempat itu. Berbagai pembicaraan terdengar disetiap sudut dari mulut orang yang berdeda.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terlihat saling bergandengan tangan dengan sangat erat diantar puluhan manusia yang berlalu lalang dipusat perbelanjaan itu. Ada yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan kagum, karena menganggap mereka kedua sebagai pasangan yang sangat cocok dan serasi. Siwon yang sangat tampan dan Kyuhyun yang sangat manis. Namun ada pula yang menatap kearah Siwon dengan tatapn iri, karena Siwon dapat memiliki pasangan yang begitu manis. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, ia mendapat tatapan iri dari banyak orangm terutama Yeoja – yeoja disekitar mereka.

"Sebainya kita makan dulu Kyu, karena Hyung belum makan sama sekali..." kata Siwon sambil memperhatikan tempat disekitarnya, ia mencoba mencari restoran disekitarnya dan kahirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke restoran jepang, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Setelah mereka menukan tempat duduk yang kiranya nayaman untuk mereka berdua, segera mereka memesan beberapa jenis makan dan minuman untuk mereka nikmati, dan tak sampai setangah jam kemudian mereka telah selesai menyantao hidangan yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya, tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Sepertinya mereka berdua benar – benar kelaparab eoh?

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Siwon setelah meneguk habis minuman digelasnya.

"Molla..." jawan Kyuhyun pendek. "Hyung saja yang menentukan, aku mau kemana saja..." lanjutnya.

Siwon mengangguk, kemudian ia mengajak Kyuhyun keluar dari restoran itu setelah membayar semua pesanan mereka. Awalnya mereka sedikit berdebat karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ingin merepotkan Siwpn karena telah membayarkan makanannya. Tetapai, Siwon denga sekuat tenaga(?) akhirnya dapat membujuk Kyuhyun agai ia saja yang membayar semua pesanan itu. Toh, yang mengajak Kyuhyun kemari adlalah Siwon, jadi ia merasa bertanggung jawan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ketempat karaoke? Setelah itu kita jalan – jalan ketaman..." ajak Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk, tanda ia sutuju, kemanapun mereka pergi, asalakan ia pergi bersama Siwon seorang :3.

Setelah mereka memesan kamar untuk mereka beruda, segera mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang karaoke yang sudah mereka pesan.

Didalam sana mereka berdua terlihat sangat sibuk memilih lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan. Sesekali diiringi dengan tawa yang menggema diseluruh ruangan, karena tingkah mereka yang bisa dibilang sedikit kekanak – kanankan.

"Hyung~~~" rengek Kyuhyun kepada Siwon karena ia tak diperbolehkan oleh Siwon untuk memlilh lagu yang ia suka.

"No, Kyu... Kita harus memlih lagu yang romantis, bukan lagu kanak – kanak seperti itu..." jawab Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia hanya menggada Kyuhyun, ia ingin melihat muka Kyuhyun yang kelihatan sangat imut. Dan benar saja, ketika ia melarang Kyuhyun, namja manis itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat Siwon mati – matian menahan diri untuk tidak memakan pipi chubby itu sekarang juga. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan saat ini.

"Hyung hanya bercanda Kyu, kau boleh memilih lagu apapaun yang kau suka oke..." kata Siown sambil mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun secara gemas, serta dengan mati – matian menahan darah yang hendak keluar dari hidungnya. Terlalu terpesona eoh?

"Jinja Hyung? Aku boleh memilih lagu apapun?" kata Kyuhyun antusias. Dengan segera ia memilih lagu anak – anak kesukaannya. Dan kemudian ia menyanyikannya dengan senang. Sesekali mengajak Siwon untuk bergabung menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan pada akhirnya lagu itu dibawakan oleh mereka berdua, saling merangkl dan penuh dengan tawa.

Siwon cukup senang dengan moment ini. Ia berharan bahwa Tuhan memang telah mengirimkan Kyuhyun kepadanya, bukan untuk orang lain. Kyuhyun hanya milik Siwon dan itu berlaku untuk selamanya. Tak peduli jika diluar sana ada yang tak suka dengan kedekatan dan hubungan mereka, tapi toh Siwon akan terus menjalaninya, karena ia yakin rasa cintanya kepada Kyuhyu itu tulus, bukan sekedar dibuat – buat untuk menyenangkan orang lain. Dan ia juga sangat yakin, jika Kyuhyun meliki perasaan yang sama kepadanya.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik awan putih diatas sana. Cahanya khas sore hari bersinar dengan sangat indahnya, memberikan kehangatan yang membuat hati menjadi tenang. Kumpulan awan putih diatas sana perlahan mulai merubah warnanya, menjadi warna senja. Angin sore bertiup dengan sepoi – sepoi. Burung – burung mulai berterbangan diatas sana, bersiap – siap untuk menyambut sore hari dengan suara kicauan mereka.

Dua namja yang terlihat sedang duduk dibangku taman, dibawah pohon, menikmati indahnya susana sore ini. Senyum bahagia terukir di bibir kedua pemuda itu. Saling menutup mata namun dapat merasakan kehangatan disekitar mereka. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Berusaha menyalurkan kebahagian satu sama lain.

Perlahan salah satu Namja itu mulai membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Choi Siwon. Masih dengan senyumannya yang tulus, Siwon mengalihkan arah pandangan dari langit sore ke Objek yang lebih berchaya dan menghangatkan menurutnya. Kyuhyun. Wajah yang begitu cantiknya dengan senyuamn yang tak kalah manisnya pula. Mata yang terpejam seakan tak mengurangi pancaran sianar yang dikeluarkan olehnya, bibirnya yang tipit begitu menenangkan, apalagi ia dengan jelas dapat meliahat kebahagiaan disana.

Saatnya Siwon menunjukan kesungguhan hatinya kepada Nmja mansiaa disebelahnya ini. Perlahan ia mulai mengangkat tangannya sendiri yang masih memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan ia membawanya menuju arah bibir titpinnya, kemudian ia mencium tangan Kyuhyun itu dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlauak itu sontak membuka mtanya dan memandang kerah tangannnya yang sedang dicumi oleh Siwon. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Siwon yang seperti tersenyum bahagia dengan apa yang dilakuaknnya kali ini. Bibir siwon terus saja memberikan kecupan manis pada tangan Kyuhyun, dan dengan jelas Kyuhyun juga dapat melihat bibir itu tersenyum dengan tulus, membuatnya ikut tersenyum pula.

Setelah Siwon selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia mulai memajukan wajahnya menuju wajah Kyuhyun. Jarak diatanra mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Dan mereka juga dapat meresakan hembusan nafan satu sama lain. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, menghapuskan jarak antara mereka berdua. Bibir rtipisnya yang kemerahan itu bersentuhan dengan bibir ranum milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menolak, ia hanya diam. Seolah hanya begitulah yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Siwon memperdalam lumatannya. Melumat bibir ranum yang selalu ingin ia rasakan sejak mengenal Kyuhun, dengan hati-hati. Takut menyakiti sang pemilik bibir manis itu, Cho Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mulai menikmati perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya lewat bibir mereka yang saling bertempalan. Ia ikut membalas lumatan demi lumayan yang di berikan oleh Siwon. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya kepada Siwon yang memang sudah sejak lama ia rasakan, tak menyangka dulu ia hanya memandang Namja tampan ini dari jauh dan sekarang ia dengan jelas dapat melihatnya sangat dekat.

Tangan Siwon menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun. Memintanya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman itu. Ciuman penuh sayang tanpa nafsu sedikitpun yang mengganggu. Ciuman yang ingin menunjukkan bahwa Siwon akan selalu melindungi Kyuhyun. Memberinya sebuah tempat sandaran baru untuknya berbagi. Memberikan cinta yang tulus untuk Namja itu. Memberikan tempat untuk membagi kebahagian mereka dengan hubungan baru ini.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun..." bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun saat mereka telah berhenti berciuman kemudian saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun merona sekaligus tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia denga. Siwon namja yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya, kini sedang menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya? Siwon sanga _Namja_ sempurna mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan sejak lama?

"Jongmal saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun..." kata Siwon sambil memperear pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bingung harus berbuat apa, yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah membalah pelukan hangat dari Siwon. Pelukan yang begitu terasa sangat mendamaikan dirinya, pelukan yang membuatnya merasa sangat aman dan nyaman, pelukan kasih sayang dari orang yang paking dicintainya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar tak masuk akal mengingat kita baru mengenal satu sama lain selama beberapa hari ini. Tetapi, selama beberapa hari ini kau tak pernah lepas dari pandanganku. Beberapa hari ini kau selalu hadir dalam pikiranku. Kau selalu menemaniku dalam mimpi indahmu dan tentu saja. Senyummu tak pernah membuatku bisa berpaling darimu. Kau ingin tau Kyu, aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama"

Siwon mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang merona dengan hebatnya. Ia raih kedua tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Cho Kyuhyun? Maukah kau menjadi tempatku berlabuh? Maukah menerima perasaan yang tulus ini?" tanya Siwon dengan mantap kepada Kyuhyun sambil memandang mata coklat tua milik Namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk bahagia, "Ne Hyung, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, menjadi tempatmu berlabuh.. Dan selalu berada disisimu." jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang merona Sempurna.

Siwon tersenyum dengan tulus. Dan jelas ia merasa sangat sangat bahagia saat ini. Kyuhyun menerima cintanya. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling sempurna.

"Saranghae..." kata Siwon.

"Nado Saranghae Wonnie Hyung..." jangan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus dan bahagia. Akhirnya apa yang selala ini menjadi keinginnanya menjadi kenyataan.

Siwon tersenyum. Kemudian mencium Kyuhyun dengan mesra dan lembut tepat dibibirnya. Lembut, tak ada napasu diciuman itu, hanya ada cinta yang saling mereka salurkan.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya kemudian memandang Kyuhyun. Kekasih barunya. Siwon berjanji akan selalu menjaga Namja yang paling ia cintai ini dengan sekuat tenaganya. Ia berjanni tak akan menyakiti Namja manis ini selamanya, dan hanya akan memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Cho Kyuhyun. Choi siwon berjanji bahwa ia akan terus mencintai Cho Kyuhyun sepenuh hatinya. Selamanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu tertawa senang seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun..." tanya Jaejoong saat melihat adiknya tersenyum sangat bahagia sejak ia pulang dari acara jalan – jalannya bersama Siwon.

Kyuhyun terus saja tersenyum saat mendapat pertanyaan dari yang kakak. Dengan segera ia menghamburkan tubuhnya kepelukan sang kakak. Memeluknya dengan erat, berharap sang hyung dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang saai ini ia rasakan.

Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan tiba – tiba dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa membalas pelukan erat dari sang adik, dan ia tersnyum dengan tulus saat melihat adiknya bahagia.

Jaejoong sudah dapat menduga bahwa adiknya itu pasti mengalami hal yang sangat membahagiakan dirinya. Jaejoong juga pernha mengalami hak ini. Senyum – senyum sendiri, merasakan perasaan hangat yang sangat membahagiakan dan itu saat kekasihnya, Jung Yunho, menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Dan Jaejoong yakin Kyuhyun juga baru saja mengalami hal itu. Kyuhyun pasti baru saja mempunyai seorang kekasih dan itu pasti Choi Siwon, kan?

Namja yang sudah sejak lama dikagumi oleh adiknya. Walapun Kyuhyun mengaguminya secara diam – diam, namun Jaejoong mengetahui dengan sangat mudah, apalagi ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan seperti apa sosok seorang Siwon dimana Kyuhyun. Dan itu tergambar dengan jelas dari sinar mata Kyuhyun. Bahwa ia tak hanya sekedar mengagumi, tetapi lebih, ia mencintainya.

"Jadi adikmu telah mempunyai Namjachigu eoh? Rupanya Namja evil itu telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa dan dapat menemukan cintanya" kata seseorang disamping Jaejoong. Namja dengan wajah tegas yang tampan, mata yang menyipit seperti mata elang. Bibir yang berbentuk seperti hati. Serta kulit sedikit kecoklatan yang membungkus tubuh kekarnya. Jung Yunho.

Yunho kemudian memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindu kepada Jaejoong karena beberapa hari tidak bertemu lewat pelukan. Menghirup aroma masing – masing yang bagaikan sebuah candu yang tak dapat tergantikan begitu saja.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang sambil membalas pelukan Namjachigunya itu, "Mungkin..."

.

#KAMAR KYUHYUN

Senyum Kyuhyun sejak tadi terukir jelas dibibir merahnya. Mengingat apa yang terjai beberapa saat yang lalu dengan Siwon yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya semakin membuat wajahnya ceruia dan menampakkan semburat merah yang terlihat sangat ketara diwajahnya.

DRTT! DRTT!

Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar. Tanda bahwa ada pesan masuk untuknya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil benda berwarna putih itu dan membuka pesan itu.

'Selamat malam Baby... Saranghae... Tidur yang nyenyak, jangan lupa bawa aku kedalam mimpi indahmu' Kyuhyun tersenyum, ternyata pesan itu dari kekasihnya, Choi Siwon.

Dan semoga besok menjadi hari yang lebih berwarna untuk keduanya, dengan hubungan mereka yang baru. Dan semoga kebahagiaan ini bertahan selamanya.

.

WONKYU

.

.

.

-TBC-

Tanpa di Edit u,u Maaf kalo banyak Typo. Gomawo buat saran kritik dan koreksinya X)))

Maff buat Update yang lama. Alasannya? karena Akun ke LOCKET selama berhari-hari u,u *reader : alasa, bilang aja malas ngetik *pundung

Trus Review juga menurun ._.v

Chapter ini Panjang banger, kan?

Buat masalah Zhoury sengaja ane cepetin, abis bingung sih XD

Chapter depan mau NC?

Makanya kasih Review XDXDXDXD *modus

.

.

62 Review sampai Chapter kemarin. bisa ga ya Reviewnya ntr sampe 100 X)))) *diitabooklol

So, Gimme Review. Oke

See You

-arriedonghae-


End file.
